Gauntlet: Legends
Gauntlet: Legends was released as an arcade game in 1998, was ported to the Nintendo 64 in 1999, and ported again to the PlayStation and Dreamcast in 2000. Now presented with 3D graphics and with several new monsters, items, and worlds, this game included an storyline involving the wizard Sumner and his demon-summoning brother, Garm. Story Sumner's brother Garm releases Skorne from the Underworld. Sumner has summoned the four mighty heroes (a warrior, a valkyrie, a wizard, and an archer) to stop Skorne from taking over the land. They must travel to the four realms of the land and free them from Skorne's four guardians. Once the guardians are destroyed, their keys unlock a desecrated temple, where the heroes battle Skorne. After facing defeat, however, Skorne flees back to the Underworld. The heroes must then find the 13 runestones that will open the Underworld, where they face Skorne again and destroy him for good. Gameplay The top-down, 3/4 viewpoint from the original game has returned, but now in a 3D environment. Though the core Gauntlet gameplay remains more or less intact, players now have more options available to them. Characters now have a Turbo Attack which recharges over time and can be used to eliminate large amounts of enemies. Characters Three of the four characters from the previous titles return. The Elf has been replaced by the Archer. * Warrior * Valkyrie * Wizard * Archer Realms Each character has a Beast Within, that can be unlocked in the arcade by reaching a certain level, and in the console versions by collecting Coins in Treasure Rooms. Items * Anti-Death Halo * Bomb Potion * Elemental Amulet * Elemental Breath * Fire Shield * Growth * Invisibility * Invulnerability * Levitation * Lightning Shield * Multi-Way Shot * Phoenix Familiar * Rapid Fire * Reflective Shield * Reflective Shot * Shrink * Speed * Super Shot * Thunder Hammer * Time Stop * Turbo Boost Legendary Weapons * Ice Axe of Untar * Marker's Javelin * Scimitar of Rasha * Flame of Tarkana * Soul Savior Consumables Consumables are items that are either used immediately, or have a singular, passive, purpose. * Food * Key * Scroll * Treasure Collectibles * Coin * Shard * Runestone Enemies Starting the trend for future installments, monsters come in three levels of strength and are spawned by monster generators. Destroying these generators is a primary goal of the game, and essential for stopping the flood of monsters. * Anklebiter ** Acid Puddle ** Scorpion * Bomber * Death * Golem * Grunt ** Demon ** Ghost ** Sorcerer * It * Lobber * Sniper Bosses * Chimera * Dragon * Garm * Genie * Lich * Plague Fiend * Shadow Wraith * Skorne * Spider Queen * Yeti Dungeon Dressing * Damage Tile * Destructible Wall * Stun Tile * Teleport Tile * Trap Tile Versions Gauntlet: Legends has been ported to three different systems, each with their own variation of the original Arcade version, having slightly different graphics, stage layout (and different stages altogether), and different available items. The game's engine can be different between versions as well, as most dramatically seen between the PlayStation and the Dreamcast versions. ---- Nintendo 64 This was the first console version of the game, released on September 28th 1999. Gameplay This game introduced an inventory system that allowed players to stock and activate items after they were obtained, with a few exceptions (Invulnerability and Anti-Death Halo). This is also the first Gauntlet game to feature Sumner's tower and his shop. Realms The Mountain Kingdom is the only realm open at the start of the game. Activating three Obelisks in the Mountain Realm will open the Castle Stronghold. Activating two Obelisks in the Castle Realm will open the Town of Twinion. Activating two Obelisks in the Town Realm will open the Ice Domain. After defeating the guardians of the four realms, players will gain access to the Desecrated Temple where Skorne awaits. Defeating Skorne will open the Battlefield. Once the player collects all 13 Runestones, the pathway to the Underworld will be revealed. Special Features *After finishing the game (destroying Skorne in the Underworld) you character will recieve a permanent Anti-Death Halo. *Some overlooked tips/tricks **The Wizard/Jackal/Sumner's Rock Shower will instantly kill a Golem. **Potions will destroy any generator regardless of the player's magic abilities. ** Using Turbo Attacks increases the Experience Points gain from defeated enemies. **When having Skorne's armor equipped, if you use a level 1 turbo attack, you will shoot magic just like with Skorne's Gauntlet, but the number of shots remaining will not decrease, and will do the same damage as Skorne's gauntlet. ---- PlayStation The second console version, released on March 28th 2000. Gameplay in the Valley of Fire.]] This version is often criticized for its extreme diversity from the original arcade version. Most of the levels have been down-sized, many objects features buggy physics, and lack of four-player cooperative gave the port relatively bad ratings. The game retains the inventory system from the Nintendo 64 version, the two new realms, and extensive cheat codes. Trivia * Two levels from the Desert Lands and the Forest Realm can be unlocked as a bonus for completing the game. * Nicknames (as seen in the credits) of the developers can be entered as cheat codes at the character select screen. * The sound test menu includes the music for Acid Swamp, even though this level does not appear in the game. * Selecting "Beast Within" characters only replaces the current character model and does not start a separate character. ---- DreamCast The third and final console version of the game, released on June 6th 2000. Gameplay at Sumner's tower.]] This version is most notable for being a near-direct arcade port. The four Realms from the arcade version are included, however some of the levels were completely redone. A new physics engine was used, and some of the soundtracks were remixed. Like the arcade version, there is no inventory. The player can only access the shop after completing a level. Special items are used on a time limit, which is slightly longer than the arcade version. The game is often criticized for not allowing players to buy food at the shop. This port includes many features from Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. The 8 new character classes are playable here. The Poisoned Fields is included as the first level in the Castle Stronghold. The Mausoleum is also accessed from a secret passage in the Castle Courtyard. Special Features The DreamCast version includes the four characters from Dark Legacy: ** Dwarf ** Knight ** Sorceress ** Jester * This is the only console port to feature the four original Realms from the arcade version. * This is also the only console port to feature team combos. * There are no secret character mazes. They are now unlocked by entering a code at the character select screen. * A completely revamped physics engine was used. This allowed effects such as floating platforms and pressure-sensitive projectile shots. Trivia * Some of Sumner's dialogue was ripped directly from the PlayStation version. This means in some parts throughout the game, he would make references to the secret levels only included in the Playstation version. * A hidden picture of a postcard is displayed after defeating Skorne. ---- Gallery Gauntlet05Leg_SPLASH_01_Weapons.png|Weapon splash image Gauntlet05Leg_SPLASH_06_Shirt.png|Gauntlet Legends, arcade version, contest for shirt Gauntlet05Leg_SPLASH_07_Shirt_only_500_awarded_CIMG0196.jpg|Contest shirt, only 500 were awarded Gauntlet05Leg_SPLASH_02_Logo.png|Arcade title screen Gauntlet05Leg_Render_Ad_11007102.jpg Gauntlet05Leg_Render_Ad_11007103.jpg Gauntlet05Leg_Render_Ad_11007104legendssidart.png Gauntlet05Leg_Render_Ad_11007201b.jpg Gauntlet05Leg_Render_Dreamcast_Cover.jpg Gauntlet05Leg_Render_Wallpaper.JPG Gauntlet05Leg_Screen_ValNude_ (01).png|Super secret nude code for blue valkyrie, initials NUD and password 069. Unfortunately, there are censorbars everywhere including her eyes Category:Gauntlet Series